My Boys
by A-very-supernatural-fan
Summary: This is a story about the first time John Winchester left his boys with Bobby. Dean is 7, Sam is 3.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the first time John Winchester left his boys with Bobby. Dean is 7, Sam is 3.**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

Bobby Singer lived alone in his house in the old salvage yard in Sioux Falls. He had never had any kids with his delayed wife Karen – in fact, he never wanted to have kids at all. Bobby didn't think he had it in him to become a father and he was satisfied with the way things were. Little did he know, when he woke up this particular morning, that his life was about to turn upside down.

Bobby was sitting in his kitchen with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands when he heard the rumble of a car pulling up in his driveway.

"The hell..?" Bobby mumbled with a frown and put the coffee down.

He picked up his shotgun and carefully went outside on his porch to see who dared to stop by unexpected. If it was Rufus again, Bobby would shout him an earful for not calling first! But as he stepped outside and saw a black Chevy Impala from 1967 come to a stop in his salvage yard, Bobby was quite surprised to see who stepped out of the car.

"Winchester.." Bobby said in a gruff voice and lowered his shotgun. "What are you doing here? If you wanted help with something, you could've just called me."

"I know, but I need your help Singer." John said and then opened the door to the backseat to pick something up.

Bobby's eyes grew wide as the other backseat door – the one closest to him – opened up and a blond-haired boy that couldn't have been more than seven or eight stepped out of the car and looked around. The boy was wearing jeans and a worn t-shirt saying _Led __Zeppelin_ (that Bobby had no idea what meant) and he eyed the older hunter warily. On the other side of the car, John straightened up with something in his arms and closed the door behind him before walking around the car. Bobby gaped when it then occurred to him that the thing John was carrying wasn't a _thing_ after all. It was another boy who was smaller than the first one and he was asleep. John put his hand on the oldest boy's back and led him towards Bobby who was still speechlessly watching the sight in front of him.

"Like I said.. I need your help." John said as he stopped up in front of the older hunter. "I've mentioned my boys, right?"

"Well.. Yeah.." Bobby said and let his eyes travel to the two young boys, before his look settled on John's face again.

"This is Dean.." John said and ruffled the hair of the boy who was standing next to him.

Dean didn't look satisfied with his hair being all messed up, but either John didn't seem to notice or he simply chose to ignore it.

"And the sleepy one here is Sammy.." John said as he nodded down on the sleeping boy he was carrying.

Bobby looked at the small boy in John's arms and wondered what the boy might look like behind the mop of curly brown locks that covered his face. Judging from the size of him, Bobby guessed the youngest boy – Sammy – was around two or three years old.

"Dad.." Dean said and pulled a bit at John's sleeve.

"I know Dean.." John said with a sigh and Bobby noticed how tired the younger hunter looked.

"You wanna come inside?" Bobby asked.

"Actually no, I'm kinda in a hurry." John said. "I need you to look after my boys while I'm off on a hunt."

"Come again?" Bobby said and gawped.

"I can't bring them along on this hunt and I can't leave them alone either." John said and shifted Sam a little bit on his arm.

The small boy let out a soft sigh but didn't wake up.

"Oh no no no.." Bobby said and held his hands up in the air in defense. "I can't take them."

"But this is really important. I talked to Joshua who knows someone that has got a lead on you-know-what." John said, obviously not wanting Dean to know the details of this hunt.

Bobby knew perfectly well what John was referring to. Ever since a hunter Bobby knew had first introduced the ex-marine John Winchester to him, he'd known that this man was on a mission to kill the evil supernatural creature that had killed his wife. For a long time, that was the only thing Bobby had really known about John's personal life since John was a man of few words and didn't trust a lot of people. Hell, Bobby couldn't blame him for that one. He only trusted a handful of people himself and only a few of them with his life. Bobby had wondered though for what reason John always either had to cut the phone calls short or had had to rush away after Bobby had helped him out with some research for God only knows what. That was until John had revealed to him - over a bottle of Johnny Walker - that he had been left alone with his two little boys after John's wife had been killed. How John had managed to be a hunter and also take care of two boys on the side was beyond Bobby, but this was indeed the very first time John had ever introduced his boys to him.

"Well good for you." Bobby said. "But you gotta find someone else to take your boys. I ain't doing it."

"I've got no other options Bobby. I _have_to follow this lead, but I need to keep my boys safe." John said and was beginning to look rather desperate.

"And you think they'll be safe here.. with me?" Bobby asked and raised his eyebrows. "I know nothing about kids, John."

"They'll behave, I promise." John said and glanced down at his oldest son who was sulking a bit. "Right, Dean?"

"Yes sir.." Dean said but couldn't stop a little sigh from leaving his mouth.

John turned his attention back to Bobby and once again shifted Sam on his arm. This time, the small boy turned his head a bit to the side without waking up though, and as John carded a hand through Sam's bangs Bobby got a short glimpse of the youngest boy's face.

"I don't know what else to do, Bobby. You gotta help me.. Please.." John said which emphasized how desperate the younger hunter really was, since this was the very first time Bobby had ever heard the man use the word _please_.

"Ah hell.." Bobby mumbled, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking back up at John. "How long do you plan on being gone?"

"You don't know how much this means to me." John said as he lit up in a relieved smile. "If I succeed, I'll finally be able to settle down with my boys.. Give them the life Mary always wanted for them, ya know?"

Bobby didn't get to answer before John had turned his attention to his oldest son.

"I have to go now, Ace." John told him and put a hand on Dean's shoulder while bending down a little to look him in the eyes.

"I wanna come with you, dad." Dean said. "Sammy too."

"I know, but I can't bring you with me this time, and since I don't know how long it's gonna take I'm not gonna leave you alone in a motel either, okay?" John said.

"But dad.." Dean started.

"Dean, that was an order." John said in a sharp voice.

"Yes sir.." Dean sighed.

"You do what Bobby tells you to do." John said. "And watch out for Sammy."

"Yes sir." Dean repeated and John patted his shoulder before straightening up again.

He then turned his attention to the sleeping boy in his arms and sighed. John brushed the hair away from Sam's forehead and then placed a kiss there before he let the hair fall back in place.

"Be good, Sammy." John mumbled and then handed Sam over to Bobby who reluctantly accepted the sleeping boy.

"You're not gonna wake him up before you leave?" Bobby asked.

"No.. It's better this way." John said before he turned around and walked to the car.

He pulled out a bag and placed it on the ground before heading to the driver side of the car.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Bobby asked when he suddenly remembered that John hadn't answered his question from earlier.

"I don't know yet, but I'll be back as soon as possible!" John said as he grasped the door handle of the car.

"Wait, what?" Bobby exclaimed. "I don't know how to take care of kids, Johnny! What do they eat? What if something happens? What if they're gonna cry or something?"

"You'll figure it out!" John said and opened the car door. "Dean is a big boy and he'll help you with Sammy - he's good at that. Bye!"

John got into the car before Bobby could ask more questions and was soon speeding out of the salvage yard – leaving behind only a cloud of dusty sand as the rumble of the Impala slowly disappeared in the distance. That was also the moment where the youngest boy in Bobby's arms chose to wake up and then started wailing on the top of his lungs when he discovered the man grasping him wasn't his father.

"Balls.." Bobby mumbled and then sighed.

This was gonna be a very long day.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**TBC…**

**Reviews anyone? :)**

**-Elisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the sweet reviews, guys. I always enjoy reading those :)**

**Second chapter of the story coming right up!**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

Sammy kept on wailing while Bobby desperately tried to calm him down but without any success. The crying was so damn loud that Bobby felt like his head was gonna explode any second now, and that was when he noticed that Dean was trying to get his attention.

"What was that?" Bobby asked the boy and put two fingers behind his ear to indicate that he had a hard time hearing anything for the loud crying.

"Let me take him." Dean said and held out his arms.

Bobby looked a bit hesitatingly at the boy whose attitude had changed pretty significant on only a few seconds. Dean had gone from being sulking and miserable to being concerned and protective which – in Bobby's opinion – was quite remarkable for such a young boy. Without hesitating any further, Bobby handed the crying baby boy over to Dean.

"Sammy.." Dean said in a calm voice. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Don't cry Sammy."

And then something incredible happened. Bobby could only watch in awe as Sam stopped crying and instead sniffled miserably as he buried his face in Dean's neck.

"How did you do that?" Bobby asked.

Dean just smiled wryly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Piece of cake." He said which made Bobby huff but the hunter couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face after all.

_I __already __like __that __smug __kid, _Bobby thought before he shook his head and then picked up the bag John had left on the ground.

"This is the only bag you've got?" Bobby asked Dean as he put the bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Dean said before he put Sam down and then grabbed his little brother's hand.

Sam still sniffled a little but he didn't seem to be so upset anymore. Bobby still hadn't had the opportunity to take a good look at the boy though, since Sam had decided to hide behind his big brother as soon as Dean had put him down.

"So all your toys fit into this small bag?" Bobby asked incredulously and watched as a little frown line appeared between Dean's eyes.

"Yes." Dean then said while looking at Bobby as if the man was stupid. "Sammy's teddy and my walkman.."

Bobby looked stunned at the young boy and then started realizing that maybe John wasn't doing the best job being a hunter _and_ a father at the same time after all. Bobby hadn't had the best childhood himself but even _he_ had had more than one toy to play with, so he wondered if he ought to talk to John Winchester about it when he returned. But who was he to give any parental advices anyway? He hadn't got any kids of his own and not really any experience on how to take care of kids either.

Bobby shook his head and since he didn't know how to respond to the young boy in front of him, he just cleared his throat before he led the way into his house. Bobby put the bag down on a chair in the living room and turned around to see Dean looking curiously around while Sam was still doing his best to hide behind his brother.

"Just ehm.. Just act like you're home, okay?" Bobby said.

"Motel rooms usually don't have this much stuff.." Dean said while still looking curiously around.

"Oh right.." Bobby said and mentally kicked himself for not remembering that John never really settled down anywhere for longer than what was necessary to finish a job.

Bobby leaned back against his desk and washed a hand down his face. To be honest, he felt way out of his comport zone having to take care of these kids. Dean seemed to be a cool and independent kid that Bobby didn't think he would have too much trouble dealing with (at least he hoped he wouldn't) but he still didn't know what to think of the youngest one. The boy was obviously still frightened and Bobby hadn't been able to get a descent look at the boy at all. But Bobby couldn't help but feeling a little amused though as the three-year-old once in a while dared to peek at him from behind his curly locks from his position behind his big brother.

"That one doesn't talk?" Bobby asked and nodded towards the youngest boy.

"Sam? He talks.. a lot.." Dean said. "Actually, most of the time you can't really get him to shut up again. It's when he doesn't talk that you have to worry, really.. "

"So do we need to worry then?" Bobby asked and eyed the three-year-old as he once again peeked at him.

"No, I don't think so." Dean said with a wry smile and ruffled Sam's hair. "Sammy's just shy."

"Well.." Bobby started but didn't get to say more before his fairly new dog came scrambling into the room. "Oh, hey boy.."

Bobby had adopted the little fellow after he and Rufus had found it in a victim's house during a hunt recently. Rufus had called him a softie but Bobby didn't really care. He couldn't let the scrawny little thing be left all alone, so he had taken the dog with him to Rufus' big amusement.

"A puppy!" A little voice suddenly exclaimed which broke Bobby out of his thoughts and he saw the youngest Winchester brother pull at his brother's sleeve with a big smile on his face. "Look Dean! Puppy!"

"Yeah, I see the puppy Sammy.." Dean said with a smile.

"Can I pway with it, De?" Sam pleaded and looked at his brother with the most adorable big green eyes Bobby had ever seen.

_Dammit Singer, you sure are getting soft!_

"Well, it's not _my_ dog." Dean said. "You'll have to ask Bobby."

Sam's face fell a little and he looked warily between Dean and Bobby a few times until the dog let out a yelp and wagged its tail which was all it took for Sam to completely forget about his shyness.

"Can I pway with the puppy, Bobba? Pwease?" Sam begged and Bobby's heart melted right on the spot.

"Sure kid." Bobby said and the three-year-old gave him a big dimpled smile before sitting down on the floor next to the puppy.

Dean – how uninterested he might have pretended to look like – was quite fascinated with the puppy as well and was soon playing with the dog too.

"What's its name?" Dean asked.

"Ranger.." Bobby answered with a wry smile.

"Here Wanger!" Sammy called and then giggled as the puppy started licking his face. "It twickles!"

"It's _Ranger_, Sammy.." Dean chuckled.

"Wanger!" Sam giggled and the sight of the two young boys playing with the puppy had Bobby smiling like an old hippie smoking weed.

Bobby let the boys play for a bit while he managed to get a little work done around the house. He had a good feeling about this whole ordeal now – maybe it wasn't so tough to look after two kids after all. However, that feeling took a full 180 when Bobby returned to the living room a little while later.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed when he saw that the books that had been in a neat pile on his desk were now scattered all over the floor. "What happened in here?"

"Sorry sir, it was an accident." Dean said as he began to pick up the books.

"An accident?" Bobby asked. "How on earth did this happen as an accident?"

He looked down on Sam who was sitting on the floor with quivering lips and big tearful eyes, before he turned his attention back to Dean.

"Sammy wanted to show Ranger his teddy, but then the puppy stole it." Dean explained. "When I tried to make Ranger give the teddy back, it started running and I was chasing it and then I accidentally knocked over the books. I'm sorry sir, I really am."

"It's okay Dean.." Bobby assured him and helped the boy pick up the last books. "Where's Ranger now?"

"It's hiding under the couch." Dean said.

"With tweddy!" Sam added and sniffled miserably before rubbing his eyes.

"Balls.." Bobby mumbled and then got on his hands and knees in front of the couch. "Ranger, come here boy. Come here."

As the puppy came closer, Bobby could see the teddy bear sticking out of its mouth and when it was close enough Bobby pulled it away from the dog's mouth, before bringing both of them out from under the couch.

"There you go Sammy.." Bobby said and handed the teddy to the little boy, but just as Sam was about to grab onto it, the poor teddy - that had been the puppy's chew toy - lost its arm.

Sam's eyes widened in horror by the sight of his only toy missing an arm, and big tears then started rolling down his cheeks.

"Dean..!" Sam sobbed and Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother in an instant.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy." Dean told the younger boy in a calm voice and rubbed soothing circles on Sam's back, even though panic was evident in his eyes. "Bobby, is there anything you can do? _Anything_? It's.. It's his teddy.."

"I ehm…" Bobby said and lifted his cap to scratch his hair.

Truth to be told, Bobby had never thought he would ever be in a situation like this where he'd actually had to fix a teddy bear, and if someone had told him he _would_ be Bobby would have laughed in their faces. Still, five minutes later Bobby was in his kitchen doing sutures on a teddy bear and he swore to himself that he would never tell anyone about this. But even though he tried to deny it, it wasn't all bad though. The two young boys had been watching him in awe and when Bobby had finished up – and even added a little bandage to the sutured arm – he had handed the fixed teddy bear to Sammy and had been rewarded for his efforts when the three-year-old threw his arms around the hunter's legs.

"Thankies Bobba.." Sam said in a soft voice.

Bobby awkwardly but gently patted the boy's head and then received a big smile from Dean.

"He likes you." Dean told him, and Bobby had a feeling that it somehow meant that Dean now liked him too.

Now that the teddy bear crisis had come to an end, Bobby decided nothing further could possibly go wrong that day.

"What do you two want for dinner?" Bobby asked as he opened up the fridge.

"Lucky Charms!" Sam exclaimed.

"Lucky Charms? What's that?" Bobby asked and Sammy then started pouting and looked very miserable which made the hunter sigh. "Balls.."

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**TBC….**

**Please review! Thank you :)**

**-Elisa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really enjoying the reviews guys – thanks a lot!**

**Third chapter.**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

Bobby had expected that the three-year-old would throw a major tantrum that included kicking, screaming and throwing things around. That was why it came as a big surprise to him when Sam simply nodded and accepted the fact that he couldn't get what he wanted the most for dinner, after Bobby had told him that he didn't have any Lucky Charms. The pout was still visible on the youngest Winchester's face but Sammy kept quiet, and Bobby actually wondered for a moment if it was somekinda trick. But when that wasn't the case, and Bobby had this strange urge to want to make the sad look disappear from the three-year-old's face, he made a little mental note to remember to look for those so-called Lucky Charms the following day.

"What _do _you have?" Dean asked before he lifted his little brother up on a chair and pushed the chair as close to the table as possible.

"Ehm.. I can make you some spaghetti.. You guys like spaghetti?" Bobby asked.

"Sure.." Dean said.

Bobby soon began the task of making dinner and while doing so, he noticed with amazement how fast Dean managed to get rid of the pout on Sam's face. Dean was making funny faces and was telling all kinds of stories that made Sam laugh heartily.

"Here you go.." Bobby said when he had finished making dinner and he put the plates of food in front of the brothers.

He didn't really think of himself as the world's greatest cook. In fact, on a normal day Bobby would've probably pulled out a can of something and heated it up before eating it, so he didn't really expect the boys to be thrilled about the food in front of them. But neither of the boys complained about it and Bobby was rather thankful for that.

"Jesus kid, did any of that spaghetti even go into your mouth?" Bobby asked when they were done eating.

Sam had got food on his face, clothes and even some in his curly brown locks. But the boy just looked at Bobby with those big innocent eyes, probably wondering what he was talking about, and Bobby let out a sigh.

"I hope your dad packed some clean clothes cause I ain't got any clothes in your size.." Bobby said as he began to remove the dirty dishes from the table.

"We've got clothes." Dean said before getting off his chair and walking to his brother's side. "Come on Sammy, we need to get you cleaned up."

Dean lifted the smaller boy down from his chair and then screwed up his face a bit as his fingers came back sticky.

"Eww Sam, you're a mess." Dean said and rubbed his hands off on his jeans.

"Sowwy Dean." Sam said.

"It's okay.." Dean said with a smile as he removed a piece of spaghetti from Sam's hair.

Bobby looked at the way Dean interacted with his kid brother and was, not for the first time that day, pretty fascinated with the way Dean handled Sammy. Bobby didn't have any siblings himself but he knew from elsewhere that this kinda affection between the brothers – the way Sam worshipped Dean and had complete trust in his big brother, and the way Dean took care of Sam all the time while seeming to want to protect him against anything – was quite a rare thing. Bobby had no idea if this would change when the brothers got older but if it didn't, Bobby almost felt sorry for the sons of bitches who dared to mess with either one of them.

"Have you got a bath somewhere?" Dean asked Bobby while grabbing Sam's hand in his.

"Of course." Bobby said with a snort. "You don't think I ever shower, boy?"

Dean didn't answer that question but he smirked a little, and Bobby only _just_ prevented himself from smacking the back of Dean's head. Instead, he smiled wryly and then led the way to the upstairs bathroom while bringing along the bag with the boys' things. When they reached the bathroom, Bobby turned on the water in the bathtub and let it run for a bit before putting in the plug. Satisfied with the temperature of the water, Bobby added some soap to make bubbles and he then turned around to see that Dean had already begun to help Sam out of his clothes.

"You don't have to stay. I've got it." Dean said and Bobby raised his eyebrows at the authority in the young boy's voice.

"Well good for you Batman, but I'm not leaving you alone in here." Bobby said. "Your dad wouldn't be very pleased with me if he came back here and you'd drowned in the bathtub.."

"But we take baths alone all the time." Dean said.

"Really?" Bobby asked incredulously. "Your daddy allows you to do that?"

"He's away a lot." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders before he started to get undressed too.

Bobby shook his head disapprovingly. He'd known that John Winchester spent a lot of time on hunts and trying to find the creature that killed his wife, but to leave two little boys alone at home all the time with no one to look after them but themselves was something Bobby didn't like to think about. He might not have thought so when John had dropped his boys off in his care this morning, but now Bobby was kinda glad that he'd been left in charge of Dean and Sam. This way Bobby at least knew that someone was looking out for those kids.

Bobby turned off the water and – before Dean could protest – lifted the oldest brother into the bathtub before turning around to pick up the youngest one too. He then closed the lit of the toilet and sat down on it while he watched over the brothers.

"Look De, bubbles!" Sam exclaimed and happily blew on some of the soap so that the bubbles flew up in the air.

"Pretty cool Sammy, but look at this.." Dean said, picked up some foam and put it on his chin. "Now I have a beard! Like daddy!"

"And Bobba!" Sam giggled which made Dean giggle a bit as well.

"Bobby do you have a washcloth?" Dean then asked.

"Sure.. Hang on.." Bobby said and found one in the cabinets beneath the sink before handing it over to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said and then moved closer to his brother.

Dean wet the washcloth in the water before he began to wipe away the last evidences of dinner from Sam's face and arms. The three-year-old didn't seem to mind or care about his brother's ministrations – he just continued to play with the bubbles unaffected. Dean then grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured out a little amount in his hand before massaging it into Sam's hair. Bobby watched the scene with a hint of sadness inside. This – taking care of his baby brother - was obviously a thing Dean had done lots of times (or maybe all the time) and that was quite a responsibility to put on such a young boy's shoulders. Dean didn't seem to mind though, but Bobby wondered if John ever allowed Dean to just be a kid and not a substitute parent for Sammy.

"Dean, look! I have a bweard too!" Sam chuckled with foam all over his face and Dean smiled fondly to his brother before wiping the foam away with the washcloth.

When the boys had finished bathing and had been dressed in their pajamas, Bobby followed them to the guestroom where he happened to have two beds that were already made. Sammy wouldn't sleep in a bed of his own though so Bobby tugged both boys in, in the same bed. It was a weird feeling for Bobby when he tugged the blankets closely around the kids and handed Sam his teddy. Never in his lifetime would he have guessed he would be doing this, and more importantly, never in his lifetime would he have guessed he would be doing this _and __actually __enjoying __it!_

"G'night boys.." Bobby said to the two young kids.

"Night Bobby." Dean said.

"Nigh' Bobba.." Sam said with closed eyes and a voice that revealed that the boy was already drifting off.

Bobby turned off the lights and let the door be ajar, before he walked off.

Bobby woke up in the middle of the night and it took him a couple of moments to figure out what had woken him up. Someone was wailing but that was impossible cause who could possibly… Oh right..

"Balls.." Bobby groaned and then got out of bed before heading towards the guestroom where the Winchester brothers were staying.

Before he got there though, the wailing had ceased and Bobby could see why as he peeked through the half-open door to see the lamp on the bedside table was on and Dean was comforting his crying little brother.

"Shh Sammy.. It was just a nightmare.." Dean told the younger kid. "I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

That seemed to sooth Sam, and moments later he was fast asleep in his brother's arms. Dean's eyes soon closed as well and Bobby sneaked inside the room to turn off the bedside lamp, before he went back to his own bed. Bobby let out a deep sigh as he got into his bed and pulled the covers up. He'd only been looking after the kids for _one_ day and it had already drained him for all his energy. But there was just something about the Winchester brothers and Bobby couldn't help the affectionate smile that spread on his face before he fell asleep again.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**TBC….**

**Reviews are love people! :D**

**-Elisa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been told there'd been some problems with Chapter 3 of this story, but I hope everyone is able to see it now. **

**Here's chapter 4 for ya ;)**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

When Bobby woke up the following day, he decided he would let the boys sleep a little longer before waking them up. But as he walked downstairs, Bobby heard sounds from the living room that sounded unmistakably much like the TV and he walked into the room to find the Winchester brothers already up and watching TV. Dean was stretched out on the couch with the remote dangling from his hand, while Sammy was lying on his stomach in front of the TV – head in one hand and petting Ranger with the other hand. Both boys were still wearing their pajamas and Sam's hair was sticking out in all kinds of directions.

"Morning." Bobby said. "You boys are sure up early. What are you watching?"

"Scooby-Doo." Dean said without removing his eyes from the TV. "Mmm, I could eat one of those hamburgers.."

"Yeah, I'll make you guys some breakfast." Bobby snorted and stepped over Sam on his way to the kitchen.

Ranger yelped and happily wagged its tail before it squashed itself away from Sam and started following behind Bobby.

"No Wanger, come back!" Sam exclaimed and then looked sad when the puppy didn't do as he told it to do. "Wanger doesn't wike me.."

"It's just hungry Sam." Bobby assured the boy. "Ranger does like you. How could he not?"

"You wike me Bobba?" Sam asked which made Bobby smile wryly.

"Yes, kid." Bobby answered and Sam sent him a dimpled grin.

"Deeean, you wike me?" Sam then asked.

"Shh, I can't hear what Scooby's saying.." Dean said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Deeeean..!" Sam whined and that made Dean roll his eyes.

"Of course I like you, you moron." Dean said. "You're my brother.. Now, shush!"

Sam smiled happily and let his feet swing back and forth in the air as he turned his attention towards the TV screen – still with his head in his hands.

"Why is the doggy scwared, De?" Sam asked.

"Because of the ghost, Sammy." Dean said.

"The doggy tawks funny.." Sam giggled. "Why does the doggy tawk, Dean? Wanger doesn't tawk."

"It's because it's a cartoon.." Dean sighed. "Now shush, Sammy!"

Sam kept quiet for exactly twelve seconds (Bobby counted), before another question popped into his head.

"Deeean.." Sam started when Dean lost his patience and cut Sam off.

"Sam!" He exclaimed. "_Shut __up_!"

Sam closed his mouth and started pouting, and Bobby wondered whether or not to intervene in the bickering between the brothers. Before he could decide what to do though, he heard Sam sniffle a little and Bobby turned around to see Dean's expression soften.

"I'm not mad at you.." Dean said after he'd put the remote on the table and sat down on the floor next to his brother. "Sometimes you're just _so_ annoying."

"Sowwy Dean.." Sam sniffled with big sad eyes that reminded Bobby of a kicked puppy.

"It's okay Sammy.. I'm sorry too.." Dean said and then tumbled over as Sam attacked him with a hug.

Bobby had been so busy watching how the boys had handled the conflict that he'd forgotten to pay attention to the breakfast he was supposed to be preparing, and he was torn away from the sight of the boys when the smell of burned food reached his nostrils.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed and regrettably had to start all over.

Ranger, however, was quite satisfied with the situation as Bobby dropped the ruined sausages into his bowl.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

Later that day, Bobby was heading to town in one of his old cars with the Winchester brothers seated and buckled up on the backseat. It hadn't been easy to drag the two boys with him though. Bobby had wanted to go grocery shopping, and Dean had looked quite weird at him when Bobby had said that he and Sam were gonna tag along. Dean had claimed that when his daddy ran errands, Dean would stay home (wherever that was at the time) and look out for Sammy in the mean while. But no matter how much Dean tried to convince Bobby that he was big and responsible enough, there was no way in hell Bobby would leave the two boys alone at home. Sam had been a whole different story than Dean.. Bobby couldn't believe that anyone could be that excited about something as plain and simple as going grocery shopping, but Sam had been very eager and had asked about a million questions.

"Okay boys remember, if anyone asks I'm your uncle. Got it?" Bobby asked as he lifted Sam into the shopping cart.

"Got it." Dean said and held onto the side of the shopping cart as Bobby started rolling it towards the entrance of the shop.

"Sam, who am I?" Bobby asked and hoped Sam would remember.

"Unca Bobba!" Sam answered with a big smile which made Dean snicker a little.

"Good job, Sammy.." Dean then said which made Sam smile ever wider.

Bobby let out a deep sigh as they went through the doors to the grocery store and he already dreaded this tremendously. Sioux Falls was one of those everybody-knows-everybody societies, so the whole town knew who he was. They also knew that since Bobby's wife Karen had died, Bobby had been a little less friendly to the people in town and a little friendlier towards the bottles of whiskey in his house.

"Bobby Singer!" A female voice twittered and Bobby sighed heavily.

"Balls.." He muttered before looking in the direction of the voice to see Judith Gibbs walking towards him. "Hi Judith."

"Bobby, it's so good to see you." Mrs. Gibbs smiled. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages! Can you believe how long it's been?"

"Not long enough.." Bobby mumbled.

Mrs. Gibbs didn't seem to have heard the remark as she kept rambling about everything from cupcakes to her neighbor's geraniums to the prizes on rhubarbs. Just as Bobby thought his ears would melt away and his head would explode, the seven-year-old Winchester brother came to his rescue.

"Uncle Bobby, can we go?" Dean pleaded. "You promised us an ice-cream!"

"Ice-cweam!" Sam exclaimed with excitement and clapped his hands.

"Oh my Goodness, who are those two little angels?" Mrs. Gibbs asked.

"These are my nephews.." Bobby said.

"Your nephews?" Mrs. Gibbs asked. "I didn't even know you had any siblings, Bobby?"

"Yeah, I've got a brother – Johnny.." Bobby said. "Businessman, moves a lot."

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean said again and jerked away as Mrs. Gibbs tried to pinch his cheek.

"Well, as you heard I made them a promise so.." Bobby said and excused himself before finally being able to move along and - when he was far enough away from Mrs. Gibbs - he ruffled Dean's hair. "Thanks kid."

"You're welcome." Dean said with a proud smile.

"Okay, so the first thing we need to buy before I forget about it, are those Lucky Charms.." Bobby said and pushed the shopping cart towards the breakfast aisle.

"Here they are!" Dean exclaimed and held up a package for the hunter.

"This is what all the fuss is about?" Bobby snorted as he accepted the package and then put it into the shopping cart.

Sam's eyes widened by the sight of the Lucky Charms package that plumped down next to him, and he grabbed the package and held it to his chest as a smile spread on his face. Anything else be damned, Bobby was quite proud of himself for being able to make the kid look so happy. He had a feeling the Winchester brothers could need a little happiness once in a while.

They picked up everything Bobby figured they would need and then they headed for the check-out. As Bobby started taking up the groceries from the shopping cart, he heard a familiar voice behind him in the line.

"Where's your usual stock of whiskey, Singer?" Ryan Feller – one of the local morons – asked which made a few others of the local morons in the line laugh.

"Ryan, be nice." Mrs. Welsh said from her position behind the cash register as she beeped in Bobby's groceries.

Bobby just did like he always did when one of those stupid folks talked about him – he just ignored the guy while he found some cash, paid and then left the store. Unfortunately, Ryan had decided he didn't want to leave Bobby alone cause as Bobby rolled the shopping card towards his car, Ryan's voice sounded behind him again.

"I'm surprised in you, Singer." Ryan smirked. "I actually think this is the very first time I've seen you around here without a bottle of whiskey in your basket. Did you finally tend an AA meeting, or are you just trying to behave in front of the kids? Whose are they anyway?"

"I don't wike the man, unca Bobba.." Sam said with a little frown line on his young face, before Bobby could answer Ryan's question.

"Cute, but it's pronounced _like, _little buddy." Ryan said to Sam in a mocking way and he then let out a growl as Dean placed a kick to his shin. "You little…"

Ryan lifted his hand as if he'd wanted to back-hand Dean, but before anything could happen, Bobby pulled Dean behind him.

"You listen to me now, cause I'm only gonna say this once!" Bobby angrily growled at Ryan who took a step backwards in sheer surprise at the sudden out-burst. "You and the others bastards in this town can say what you want about me - I don't care – but if you _ever _lay a hand on my boys, I'm gonna snap your neck! You hear me?"

Ryan looked a bit pale and he simply nodded before he walked away as fast as possible. Bobby took a deep breath to calm himself down, and he then turned to look at the Winchester brothers again who were staring at him with big eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Bobby said. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Nah, we're good." Dean promised.

"Good.." Bobby said and then began to load the groceries into the car, before lifting Sam out of the shopping cart and into the car.

When everything was settled and they were ready to go, Bobby turned on the car and washed a hand down his face. Looking after kids was tough and anyone who said anything else were big fat liars! Bobby couldn't wait to get back to the salvage yard….

"Unca Bobba, can we have ice-cweam now?" Sam asked from the backseat.

"Balls.." Bobby muttered.

Half an hour later, Bobby pulled the car up in front of his house – with two boys on the backseat whose stomachs had been stuffed with ice-cream.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**TBC…**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-Elisa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support and great reviews I've received on this story. You guys are the reason I keep going ;)**

**Here's the fifth and last chapter of the story for ya!**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

Bobby was sitting behind his desk working on some research for a hunt since a fellow hunter had asked for his help. From his position behind his desk, he could do his research while also keep an eye on the Winchester brothers once in a while. Dean was lying on the couch with his headphones on, listening to music and drumming with his fingers on his legs. Sam was lying on his stomach on the floor, coloring on a piece of paper. Bobby glanced at them every now and then, and couldn't stop himself from smiling fondly at the sight. Bobby had come to like these boys a lot during their time in his care, and he now couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he'd had kids of his own. His Karen had wanted kids, but Bobby didn't think he'd had it in him to be a father. But with the Winchester brothers..

"What are you doing?" Dean suddenly asked which broke Bobby out of his trail of thoughts.

Dean was standing on the opposite side of the desk, looking at Bobby with interest.

"Ehm.. Just doing some work." Bobby said and closed the open book in front of him, so Dean wouldn't see the pictures.

"Is it about demons?" Dean asked.

Bobby turned a bit pale and gaped.

"How did you…?" Bobby started and then remembered that Dean had knocked over a pile of books on the brothers' first day in his house and the young boy had probably seen something he shouldn't have. "Ah, hell.. Did you look in these books, Dean? Cause whatever you saw, it's not what you think."

"No, I didn't look in the books.." Dean said. ""If it's not demons, is it ghosts then?"

_Man, __John __is __gonna __kill __me,_ Bobby thought and scratched his beard while wondering how to gloze this.

"Ghosts.." Bobby huffed. "You have a great imagination kid.."

"But aren't you a hunter too? Like dad?" Dean asked and Bobby's eyes widened.

"You _know _about this stuff?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

"Dad has told me a lot of stuff." Dean said. "He even showed me how to use a gun."

"_What?_" Bobby exclaimed and looked at Dean with disbelieve. "But you are only seven!"

"Seven and a half." Dean said proudly.

"No one that young should know about stuff like this.." Bobby said in a gruff voice. "You're seven Dean! You should be playing soccer, hanging out with your friends and build tree houses – not take care of your little brother on your own, shoot guns and learn about demons!"

"Shh!" Dean said and put a finger before his mouth to tell Bobby to keep it down. "Sammy doesn't know about those things."

Bobby sent a look towards the three-year-old who was still happily coloring the paper in front of him and was luckily unaware of the conversation, before Bobby turned his attention back to Dean.

"He doesn't, huh?" Bobby said and Dean shook his head.

"No.. If Sammy knew, he would be scared." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't _you _scared Dean..?" Bobby asked.

Dean bit his lower lip and looked slightly from side to side, as if he was afraid anyone would hear him, before he leant a bit forward towards Bobby.

"Sometimes.." Dean admitted with a whisper. "But I have to protect Sammy.."

"Why?" Bobby asked, feeling pretty bad for the boy who had way to much responsibility on his shoulders for a boy his age.

"It's my job." Dean said as if it was obvious to anyone.

"Your daddy tells you that?" Bobby asked and – not for the first time these past days – felt a hint of rage towards John Winchester for raising his kids the way he did.

"Yes." Dean said with a nod.

"You shouldn't be having that job, Dean.." Bobby said while shaking his head. "You're just a kid."

"But uncle Bobby.." Dean said (like his younger brother having embraced the nickname) and let his eyes wander to his baby brother. "If _I_ don't protect Sammy, no one will."

The big words from the small boy in front of him broke Bobby's heart in an instant.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ **

On the sixth day, the Impala returned to the salvage yard. Bobby had just tugged in the boys when he'd heard the rumble of the car and a couple of minutes later, he'd opened up his front door to let in John Winchester. Bobby could immediately tell from the look on John's face that the hunt hadn't turned out as he'd hoped it would.

"The demon.." John said in a voice that shook a little bit. "It got away.. I didn't get it.."

"Come on.. You look like you could need a glass of whiskey." Bobby said and John followed him into the living room where they sat down on each their chair by the desk, before Bobby poured them both a glass of whiskey.

"Thanks." John said and took a sip of his whiskey.

Bobby noticed how tired the younger hunter looked and it struck him how much older than his young age John looked in that moment. Bobby had planned to shout John an earful for the way he'd chosen to raise his two boys, but he decided that now wasn't the time for it. Not when it looked like the normally so tough John Winchester was on the edge of breaking down in front of him.

"You'll get your chance again someday, Johnny.." Bobby said.

"I'm not so sure." John said and washed down the rest of his whiskey in one dram. "This is the closest I've been in _three __years_ to find the bastard who killed my Mary.. _Three __years, _Bobby.."

"Don't give up hope." Bobby said as he refilled John's glass. "But just remember that you've got two boys who love you very much."

"Yeah.." John said and washed down the second glass of whiskey while tears welled up in his eyes. "How are they? Did they behave alright..?"

"They've been good, John." Bobby promised. "They're great kids, both of them."

John was about to say something, when the two hunters were interrupted by a small voice that said: "Dad?"

"Hi Dean.." John said, blinked away the tears in his eyes and shot the boy a smile.

Dean was standing in the doorway between the hallway and the living room, and he was looking a bit uncertain on whether to come inside or not. However, the decision was made for him as John waved him closer.

"Have you been nice to Bobby?" John asked as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Dean answered.

"And Sammy? Did you look after him?" John asked.

"Yes sir, I did." Dean said and John smiled.

"Good job, Ace." John said and patted Dean's shoulder a couple of times before letting him go.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked as John's eyes welled up again.

"Yeah, Dean.. Dad's just tired.." John said and washed a hand down his face.

Bobby, who'd been watching the father and son in silence, once again noticed how tired and worn out the younger hunter looked. Judging from the way John washed down another round of whiskey, Bobby decided that John probably wouldn't be good for anything until he'd gotten over the disappointment of how the hunt had turned out.

"You know, I don't mind taking the boys for another couple of days if you need some time to compose yourself.." Bobby offered.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, just until you're on the top of your game again.." Bobby said.

John gratefully accepted the offer and promised Dean he would be back for him and Sammy as soon as possible before he ruffled the boy's hair and headed out to the Impala. Bobby and Dean watched from the doorway as John took off again and Bobby noticed the sad look on Dean's face and the way he struggled to force back the tears that was pushing forward.

"It's okay, Dean." Bobby told the kid and gave his shoulder a mild squeeze. "Your dad just needs to rest a few days and then he'll be back."

Dean nodded and bit his lower lip, without taking his eyes away from the spot in the distance where the Impala had disappeared.

"Dean.." A little voice said and Dean and Bobby turned around to see Sam toddle a bit behind them with his teddy bear coddled to his chest. "Are you swad?"

Dean didn't answer. Instead, he sent Sam a weak smile and then picked up the youngest boy and hugged him tight.

"Let's get you to bed, Sammy." Dean said and placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head before putting him down, grabbing his hand and leading him back upstairs.

Bobby closed the front door and watched the boys disappear on the top of the stairs. He couldn't believe how much affection he'd come to feel for these brothers. Bobby knew that this wouldn't be the last he would see of the two of them, and he swore right there and then that he would look out for these kids as had they been his own. John Winchester might have been Dean and Sam's biological father, but Bobby decided he would still treat the boys like were they his own sons.

"My boys.." Bobby muttered with a wry smile, before he turned off the lights and went to bed.

Bobby had been quite satisfied with the ways things were before the Winchester brothers had arrived at his doorstep, but it wasn't until now he'd realized that the hole in his heart, he'd had since Karen died, had been filled yet again.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**THE END.**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to y'all! :)**

**Please review!**

**-Elisa.**


End file.
